Rise to Your Heart
by livluv11
Summary: Karin, leader of secret organization FLY, shinigami and more, fights to keep herself unknown to Soul Society. Unfortunately, luck is not on her side!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I don't own Bleach or most of the things in this story. Wish I owned Karin though!

**Summary: Karin, leader of secret organization FLY, shinigami and more, fights to keep herself unknown to Soul Society. Unfortunately, luck is not on her side! A race to avoid, gain and destroy! This super spy isn't about to crumble to the feet of danger! Learn the secrets revolving around the mystery known as Karin Kurosaki!**

Bleach X Naruto X Air Gear X Avatar Last Airbender Crossover

FLY HQ

"KUROSAKI-SOUTAICHO, KUROSAKI-SOUTAICHO!" the stressed tech engineer called, looking for his carefree boss. "Probably pulling pranks on Guiro" A voice from behind the engineer said speaking of their boss's grumpy secretary. The tech engineer sighed knowing who it was; he turned around to face the stony faced captain of the intelligence division Itachi Uchiha. "Maybe, but today is the day **he** died" the engineer sighed again "We have some bad news she needs to hear". "I already know" The raven haired beauty proclaimed as she stepped out of the shadows of the corridor where she was listening in on their conversation, "Summon the captains for an emergency meeting, Soul Society won't know what hit 'em!" she exclaimed as her face broke into a wide grin that lit her beautiful face. The tech engineer smirked; the leader would always be the cheery person she was no matter what happened. He turned around and headed back to the research division to tell his bubbly captain, Sakura Haruno, about the meeting.

FLY HQ, Meeting Room

Karin Kurosaki looked over the 6 captains seated before sitting down too. Her deep charcoal eyes bore into every captain before finally resting on her fiancé who winked at her. She thought back to where she was before over-hearing the tech engineer's conversation with the 7th division captain and sighed.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_** "Hikaru, you idiot, why did you take that cero for me?" She murmured to herself as she stared at her best friend and some time boyfriend's grave. She ran her hand over his custom-made leather gravestone before stepping into the shadows where she disappeared. **_

_**FLASHFORWARD**_

Sighing Karin looked into the worried eyes of Ai Kazuki (all though it was dorky, the love of her twisted life), she shook her head and smiled trying to reassure him that everything was fine. He knew something was wrong, but decided to remain silent. In a commanding tone she spoke "They have found out about us, we will show ourselves." She looked through the huge window that covered the entire wall and in a smaller, sadder voice added "It has begun" .


	2. Chapter 1: New Threat

CHAPTER 1: New Threat

**5 hrs ago**

The Hell Butterfly landed on Ichigo Kurosaki's desk and announced "Kurosaki-Taicho please report for an emergency captain's meeting" in the Soutaicho's voice. The 5th division taicho sighed before getting up from his desk and shunpoing to the 1st division, leaving his paperwork to his fukutaicho, Momo Hinamori. As he arrived at the 1st division, the guards opened up the large wooden doors that led into the meeting room where the captains of the Gotei 13 sat. "Glad you could join us Kurosaki Taicho" the Soutaicho spoke. "What's wrong old man?" Ichigo asked in his informal way after he sat down between Kira and Kuchiki. The Soutaicho ignored and announced "Recently hollows have been appearing, then destroyed-"

"So? I've got better things to do then listening to what I know already happens!" Kenpachi Zaraki interrupted aggressively.

"-by an unknown source other than the shinigami stationed at the town" the Soutaicho continued on as if the barbaric 11th division captain had never spoken. "The Research and Development Institute has found traces of shinigami rietsu and have gotten glimpses of shinigami all over Karukura" the Soutaicho announced.

"Who are they?" Kyoraku – taicho asked for all the curious captains.

"That we will soon know; one of the soul reapers was captured". The Soutaicho commanded to the guards: "bring him in!". The captains watched as a man with shaggy blond hair and bright blue eyes walked in with his head held high. Two Onmitsukido guards followed him in, making sure he didn't attack. One of the guards held a long straight blade that glowed a dim blue; its hilt had criss-crossing lines of blue.

The captured soul reaper stood before the captains silently, unwavering. "What is your name? Who are you?" The Soutaicho demanded. "My name is Ren Temishido, I'm currently being trained to become an official member of FLY" He answered in a calm voice.

"FLY? What is that?" Ukitake asked the man curiously.

"An organization containing shinigami, wizards, spies and other warriors. They are divided into squads like yours, but much different." Ren said looking at the sick, old captain of the 13th division "we are like you shinigami, but not as strict."

"What is your purpose?" Byakuya Kuchiki asked.

"That I cannot tell, but I can say with pride that if you were to fight us, it would end badly for you" Ren replied in a monotone. "Now, if you'll excuse me, but my purpose is done here" and with a snap of his fingers, Ren Temishido disappeared with his Zanpaktou.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry, but I am making this a long-term story. It's sad, but I might not continue this story. Maybe I'll right another story,  
who knows? Once again, I'm terribly sorry!  
-Liv 


	4. THIS STORY MIGHT BE CONTINUED!

THIS STORY MIGHT BE CONTINUED!

I really think this story has potential and I have a lot ideas, but I am having trouble finding time to work on this story so I am looking for a good partner to co-write this story with. Is any one willing? PM me if you are interested! 


End file.
